


Three Hearts

by EllenofX



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenofX/pseuds/EllenofX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's lonely, twos company, and three is a crowd... Sappy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hearts

## Hush, now, children, and let The Good Doctor tell you a story...

  
  
T'was the night before Christmas, though it doesn't matter which one. Many of us, however, hope it was, is, or will be on a Saturday. The Doctor's one true love was hanging on the wall, the portrait's beauty paling in comparison to that of the true thing. The Doctor pondered the picture, knowing that he would never see this marvelous creature again. What made his mourning worse was that the last time the two had spoken, The Doctor didn't even get to say goodbye in the proper manner.   
  
The Doctor sighed sadly, and glanced across the wall. It wasn't just _her_ photo that hung there, but all of his past friends. Smiling, frowning, and staring straight to The Doctor's soul. Though he thought that it was unlikely that he would see any of their faces, plastered here in stillness, ever again, but none of them saddened The Doctor as much as _she_ did. The Doctor was certain that _she_ was gone.   
  
Suddenly, a great shaking disrupted The Doctor's melancholy thought, and he was forced to leave his huge box and venture into the world outside. There, he saw a wolf who was huffing and puffing, as though it intended to blow The Doctor's tiny box away. He called out and tried to stop the beast, but it continued, and so The Doctor pulled out his weapon with grim determination and prepared for battle. He knew very well that he would be the one to win, for he had always been the one to win in the past.   
  
And so he was.   
  
But as The Doctor approached the beast to land the final blow, he looked into the wolf's eyes. The Doctor froze. He was certain that through the cruel beast's narrow glare, he could see down to the monster's very heart. And so The Doctor knelt, begging forgiveness, and knowing that the wolf was truly _her_.   
  
After some time, the wolf recovered, and looked at the pitiful thing before it. The wolf stood, and watched The Doctor grovel, paying no mind to _her_ in his ramblings. Suddenly, the wolf leaped for The Doctor, pinned him, and ripped open The Doctor's chest. From his it tore a heart, still beating, before it turned and left...   
  
As he lay on the ground, The Doctor felt a profound sense of peace. He hadn't realized what a burden that the third heart, the one that he had stolen, had been. The Doctor only needed two, one for himself, and one for him to give to another...   
  
The Doctor wept then, openly, but shedding only a single tear. He opened his mouth, and spoke _her_ name softly. He had lost _her_ heart...   
  
He smiled, and stood, and made his way to his box. But before he packed himself a way, The Doctor turned around, and looked to where the wolf had vanished. He whispered:   
  
"___, _ love you, too."   
  
**The Beginning**

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave comments. I love comments, even negative ones.


End file.
